Spiderboy
by kingRa
Summary: Story canceled until further notice. See inside for details /not really .
1. Transition 1

I want to try to start off the story with a little bang. Please don't let it confuse you; everything should connect at the end.

I do not own Spiderman nor do I own any of the writing styles I may use from other authors.

I'd love some tips, because I know my writing is far from perfect.

You will find more explanation on Chapter 1.

* * *

Mad? You strike me as…mad? Your assumption amuses me, but…mad? No, nervous that I am. Very nervous. But no. Not…mad. Yet I can tell what you think.  
"This guy is crazy! He doesn't know what he's talking about," you must think to yourself. But that is where you misunderstand. You see, all I am is simply…nervous. That's all; nothing more nothing less. Then why, I ask, do you assume these preposterous ideas? Ideas that strike me as mad.

And, yet, I feel myself very nervous. Oh so very nervous. My hands tingle and my arms full of goose bumps. My legs shiver, and my heart; ah, my heart. Its beating is hideous. So so hideous.

_Boom Boom Boom  
_My heart continues its beating, keeping me awake for days…for weeks…for months. I have not slept in months.  
_Boom Boom Boom  
_I feel myself withering, closer to death each dying second. I need to live, to sprout once again. But, alas, it is hopeless for me. Why me? Why was I chosen this hideous fate, this insightful destiny? Yet I knew…I knew why I suffered this nervousness. I knew why I was so nervous. Did…I mention I was nervous?

Let me tell you why I've become this way…that way you won't strike me as something as preposterous as mad!

You see, I knew. They didn't know I knew, but I did. It's true, I did know. Don't you believe me? You don't, do you? Well, I do; I did know!  
But…you don't.  
I saw it all. And…it was simply too much for me. Too much. It will be too much for you, as well. I should not tell you. No, I shouldn't. You will suffer. You will be tortured. You will grieve. You…will…die.

Yet there's another type of feeling in me. A feeling of anger, of impatience and disparity; a miserable feeling of…_vengeance._ I'm suffering, I'm going crazy, I'M MAD!  
Tell me, why shouldn't YOU SUFFER THE SAME HORRIBLE TWISTED FATE AS ME?

Excuse my…my outburst. It's just that…I'm nervous. Did…I mention I was nervous? Well, I am. And it's hard to handle my outbursts. At least, I didn't have to end your life or anything because…well, I've done that before. Yes, it sounds horrendous, but you should've seen the slick, flowing homicide I committed the other day. Such a beautiful kill. But it was not my fault. I was just so nervous, and…well, you know the rest. Alas, I do not feel bad for the deaths I've caused. In fact, I'm proud of them; I did them so so well. My mother would be proud.  
Yet I knew I would soon kill myself. The story had me out of control. In fact, I will make you suffer the same fate. I can't just leave it in the air anymore, you know too much. Too, too much. I will tell you the cause of my madness, the cause of my hot air.  
Now you will now why I am so nervous. I did mention I was nervous, did I?  
You will see that I am not mad. I am as normal as eye can see.  
You will feel true torture, true pain.  
And, now, ha! You will feel the _nervousness_ that I've felt for too, too long.

Did I mention I was nervous?


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome one & all to a different kind of _Spiderman _story. There will be a title, but if I stated what it was, it would be kind of a spoiler to the story. It does involve an original character by me, though. This is my first fanfiction, as well as the first story I post online. Please feel free to review, or at least let me know if you're reading. Oh, and don't get too confused by "Transition 1;" that'll come in later.

On with the story!

* * *

"The Second one is here! The Second one is here! " She would not stop shouting.

The man had never liked her. Sure, Madame Web had helped her save the world a couple of times, but it was _he_ who did all the hard physical work. Spiderman was disgusted.  
He never thought fondly of her. She was an "old bag," the most general way he could put it in.

But the man knew she was vital to him. You see, she gave him _information_. If there was a robbery she would tell him. If there was a fire, she would tell him. If trouble occurred, and Spiderman did not know about it, Madam Web would be there.

The thing was, that she would always talk in circles. She would make up or quote insidious proverbs and quotes. Pity! She would never tell him what the problem was. He had to use her clues to find out for himself.

And, now, he pitied her. No, he pitied himself.

"The Second one is here! The second one is coming! Spiderman, go find the Second one!" She said the words hysterically, but her face was dead serious. How he hated her face.

"What are you talking about? What Second one?" He replied.

"The second one…. Find…." She then stopped, and returned to her resting place, as if the man knew what he had to do. The man, of course did not know what to do…

Madame Web lived in an apartment. Well, from the outside. The Inside was, well, _not _an apartment. Inside, it was as if someone placed you inside a lava lamp, a "world of the meeting dimensions," she had called it. Who knew New York could hold such a bizarre place.

The man knew he would get no more help from the old bag, and decided to look, look for this Second one.

* * *

START TAPE: TAPE 1-

Date Deleted

T: Welcome. My name is Brint. We will be spending some time together.

A: Hello

T: Now, we can talk about anything you'd like. Anything.

_-5 Second Interval-_

A: I don't know whether I want to talk right now.

T: The doctors tell me you are well, and feeling well. We may talk about anything.

_-10 Second Interval-_

A: Are you a doctor?

T: What does it matter if I may or may not be a doctor?

-5 Second Interval-

A: I don't know. You said your name was Brint, not Doctor Brint.

T: Again, why does it matter?

_-10 Second Interval-_

A: I guess it doesn't.

He did not like the man. He did not like the room. It was so bland and white that it made him nauseous. It was so quiet, as if the man took hold of reality and threw it away. All that was left was just Brint and him. Though the boy felt uncomfortable, he thought maybe he should talk. Maybe, if he talked, he could understand himself better. Maybe he should _tell him_.

T: Tell me what?

_-5 Second Interval-_

A: What?

T: You just said, "tell him"

_-16 Second Interval- _

T: Perhaps, this is a good time to rest.

A: Well, my head does hurt. A lot.

T: Very well then, we can talk later.

A: Thank you

T: Let us suspend

END TAPE: TAPE 1

* * *

For those Robert Cormier fans, you may have noticed that I took a little of his writing style. This has nothing to do with his story, though. Readers please let me know how the story is so far.

More chapters to come


	3. Chapter 2

The streets were horribly loud, yet quiet, at the same time. Everything was wet and dark, cars were beeping and honking, people were talking and threatening, just like New York. But the man felt as if this was his first time, here, as a tourist. His stomach was tight, and his head felt as if it was put in a blender. But he didn't have time for distractions. Usually what Madame Web said was dangerous and true, very true.

He searched the streets. The streets. He remembered growing up on these streets. He hated it. Something was always lurking around. You turn your head for just one second and BAM, you have a swift pocket knife across your neck. And a few moments later, you lose a wallet, a couple of bucks, and maybe even your head. He vowed to protect the streets, as dirty and wet as they were.

Now, as he sneaked through Memory Lane, he saw the usual. An old man in a dark alley, getting robbed by an everyday crook. Oh, and take a look at this, this one had a gun. Such an idiot, what would this old man have, that a gunman would go after? That was New York, for you… the friendliest place on Earth.

But Spiderman felt a surge of anger, this time. He felt his insides turn and move and sharpen in madness. He couldn't take it anymore. He just had to…. He just had to…

PWAHHH

Spiderman felt the world turn. Did he shoot? Did the gunman shoot? Spiderman opened his eyes to see the gunman unconscious with a bloody scar on his forehead. He looked at the old man who was shaking, looking at Spiderman, terrified. What had just happened? Why would Spiderman hurt the criminal like that? He hightailed it out of there before the police came. But he left in confusion. Spiderman had never felt so horrible in his entire life. He was still sick, he was still in pain, and he was spreading harm around his own city. Something was going on. And he was right in the middle of it.

* * *

START TAPE: TAPE 2

Date Deleted

T: Welcome back. It's a beautiful day today. A great day to talk, as well.

A: Why do you want to know about me so much?

T: I do not need to know anything. I am simply here to help you remember, refresh, and relieve yourself, so to speak. I am simply a guide, guiding you to your memory.

-5 Second Interval-

A: Well, guide me then.

-3 Second Interval-

T: Look back. Look back to a specific date. When something significant happened.

-20 Second Interval-

A: The Storm

T: Tell me about the Storm

-12 Second Interval-

T: Tell me about it…

It began as any horror movie would. The boy had come home from school, with his parents busy as usual. He loved his parents. When he was around them, he felt a strange bond; like he was apart of something. Something that he didn't feel at school. But as he grew, the boy was more isolated. His parents moved farther while the boy stood stranded on the island. Once he got into high school, things were even more different. His father and him never mowed the lawn together, never washed the car together, never went to the park together. His mother had become more quiet, only talking to her father, and ignoring the rest of the world. The boy had become accustomed to his small three-person family, but, the more older, the more isolation.

That day he came home from school, it was beginning to cloud up. When he got to the driveway, he saw his father washing the car.

"Hey, Rob, come over here and finish this up. And clean up when you're finished, too, I don't wanna see my lawn dirty," and without another word, his father left to the house. Robert wanted to protest, but it would be foolish to do so. This was the typical day in his household, why would he decide to turn the tables now?

The boy set off to clean where his father left off. His day was turning into a big load of-

"BOOM," the clouds roared.

"Dang," he muttered to himself. The clouds were as grey as ever, and he began to feel light drops on his shoulder. Though, those light drops quickly turned into harsh, tough chunks of water. He felt another thunder boom, and quickly washed off the soap of the car. He quickly put the things inside and began to close the garage. Out of the corner of the eye, he could see his father's bucket on the street. Great.

His father would kill him, even for a tiny piece of equipment. He ran to the road to retrieve the bucket. And as quick as ever, It happened.

T: What happened?

-5 Second Interval-

T: What happened?

-5 Second Interval-

T: You must not retreat. Do not retreat.

-5 Second Interval-

T: What happened?

-10 Second Interval-

A: Lightning.

Lightning. Right in front of him. A spark. An electrical nightmare. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.

He felt himself jerk away, he felt himself faint, but, in reality, he did not do so. He did not even feel pain.

He snapped back to reality, and he felt normal again. He felt his feet burn, and his head hurt. He was sitting on the street, like a meditating fool. It was as if nothing happened. Yet he felt pain in the depths of his body…but he didn't care. He put no care into anything. He was in shock, both mental and physical.

T: Why is this of significance to you?

A: I don't know

T: Why do you think this is important?

A: I don't know

T: Did you injure yourself in anyway?

A: I don't know

T: Was there anything else of significance?

A: I don't…

-10 Second Interval-

A: I can't remember.

T: Did anything else happen that same night?

-10 Second Interval-

A: I can't…. Ow…

T: Excuse me?

A: My head… It hurts

T: Are you retreating?

A: No, really, I feel nauseous.

T: Very well, you did good today. We shall continue afterward. Let us suspend.

A: Thank you.

END TAPE: TAPE 2

* * *

More to come.


	4. Chapter 3

"All right, lady, I've had enough games. This isn't a joke, this isn't your imagination, or some type of game; this is REALITY. Why can't you understand that?"

He was awfully mad. He wanted to find out what was wrong with him. He wanted to know what the Second One was. He wanted to know what would happen. Most of all he wanted to put an end to this chaos. Madame Web knew all of this, but, unfortunately, she liked to take her time. The man, however, wasn't as patient.

"I think you overreact, Spiderman."

"Don't tell me what you think."

Obviously, this was not going well.

She hesitated for a moment, then continued, "Spiderman, to solve the mysteries of life, you have to go step by step to ultimately solve the whole mystery. You can't go at it all of once. Life was meant to be a challenge," she dazed off into her own imagination; she continued, "I doubt solving problems is as easy as you think it is."

He did not know what to say, though, words did come out of his mouth, "Then what do I do, lady? Please, guide me already. This is getting too confusing, I'm hurting others; bad things are happening-"

"Patience, my pupil. Patience. All will be explained; over time. There will be a time, when your courage is needed. You just have to be ready when that time comes. For now, go rest. When I feel that it is time, I will tell you more. But, now you need rest."

And, ever so gently, she placed her wrinkly hands on the man's eyes. With a flash, he was on the side of a building, outside, and not inside. This happened regularly, so he was not surprised; after all, she did have powers of teleportation. Still, now he had evidence that something was happening. Well, he should've known this would occur. After all, he did sign up to become New York's "superhero."

With those thoughts, the man swung a few webs around the city before heading home. Ah, rest. That's what he needed. Two good hours of sweet, sweet rest.

* * *

KINGPIN

His name was William Fisk. But he was frequently called the Kingpin by his enemies. It wasn't that he was evil, per-say. In the world of business, things come and go, the past is behind, us, and the present is now. Some things mattered and some things didn't. That was the way he was. That was the way the Kingpin rolled. But he was far from evil; at least, that's not what he planned to be. You see, the Kingpin was not someone you could call up and ask for advice, or ask if you could come over, or even invite over for some "tea and scones." Indeed, the Kingpin was an inventor, a businessman, and, most of all, a man of action.

That did not mean his life was easy. No, his life was full of challenges and conflicts and wars. But that, he thought, was the fun of it. His childhood was complete with misunderstandings and early parent deaths. Life was rough, indeed, but as aforementioned, the Kingpin took action. Soon, he took to the life of crime; starting the Kingpin Gang Wars of New York. The sights were horrid, but who said the sights would be beautiful?

As time passed, Kingpin gave up the Gang Wars and retired to science. He still wanted to change New York, but now he aimed for a much better prize. He set eyes for the whole world! Now, please do not get the wrong idea. The Kingpin did not want to "dictate" the world. He felt the word "dictate" a little too strong. He simply wanted to make a difference in this cruel world he lived in. He wanted to change it for the best. While dictating it sounded a little harsh, it was a superb way to make the world a better place. Yet, nobody understood him, and that was the way he was treated all his life. He was always stopped and menaced and interfered with. This is also a great place to bring up his nemesis, _Spiderman._

Kingpin did not like to have enemies. Sure, times were tough in the Gang Wars, but times were different currently. Kingpin was on the verge of discovery, and Spiderman was stopping poor Kingpin from discovering his discoveries. Kingpin was stuck. His stock and businesses were decreasing rapidly, and his army was weakening. All these mixed emotions were weakening him as well. Why oh why was it so hard to-

"Sir…Kingpin…sir, are you there?"  
"Can't you see I am busy, henchman. Leave me to my work," he scolded.  
"Sir, please forgive me, but we just discovered something massive!" the henchman declared.  
"Is it of any significance to me, scum?" He now got up, ready to murder the poor henchman. Kingpin was also a tiny bit touchy, but wouldn't you feel the same way?  
"Sir, I am so sorry. But I promise you, you will be amazed by what we have found." He squabbled.  
The Kingpin spared him, "Very well, but you better bet your head I be amazed."  
The Kingpin walked to the laboratory, while the henchman stood breathless.  
He arrived, immediately welcomed by many scientists. "Lando, what is the meaning of this? Cannot you see I am in the middle of work?"

Lando spoke up. "Forgive me, Kingpin, but, please, you must take a look at what we have found." Lando typed something into his computer, and a huge screen rolled up near the group of scientists and Kingpin. Lando typed something else, and, suddenly, a radar-like map appeared on the screen.  
"Time is money, Lando, explain explain."  
"Sir, I am sure you remember the DNA sample we got from Group E."  
"Yes yes, Group E managed to get a DNA sample from Spiderman, go on, go on," he said impatiently.  
"That is correct, Kingpin; guess what we got?"  
"This isn't a game, Lando, continue!"  
"Sorry, sir. The sample we got had a massive dose of a certain radioactive material."  
"Radioactive?"

"Yes, though, how it got into Spiderman, we are not sure…"  
"This does not have any significance, Lando."  
"Ah, but wait, sir. Pay attention to the screen." Now, the radar blipped and a dot became apparent on the screen.  
"Sir, the dot you see there, has a strong source of Radioactive material!"  
"Spiderman?"  
"Actually, no… Spiderman's DNA was made of some different type of radioactive material. This substance is something different, but it still has radioactive material."  
"Hm…that could mean another supernatural creature."  
"Exactly! Imagine… another Spiderman!"  
"Lando, give me the coordinates of the target. We're going after it, immediately!"

"Yes, sir."

It seemed things were turning right-side up once again. Maybe he could finally kill Spiderman, maybe he could finally change the world. Why, though, was he saying "maybe?" He WOULD change the world. He WOULD kill Spiderman.  
And, all he needed, was some help.


	5. Chapter 4

MADAME WEB

Well, it wasn't that she was a "good" person, per-say. She had the power to become evil, as well. But Madame Web wasn't aiming for this. No no, whether she was on the "good" side or the "bad," time was of the essence, and it was not to be wasted. No one was going to slow down this lady…

Yet this lady, was not really a lady. Well, she did look like one but… You see, her physical appearance seemed far-fetched, making her less human than she was. Madame Web was a mystical creature. If you went up to her, you would immediately see a 50-60 year old woman. You could easily steal the purse she always keeps with her. Though, you may regret it. Anyways, she may have looked like an old lady, but if you did steal that purse from her, you would find she is no ordinary lady. She would climb out of her chair with her long eight legs, and her bloody red arms, and thrust toward you, smacking you with a pipe of tough web. Ouch. Then she would take back her purse, and hit you again. She would then kick you out of her apartment.

Long story short, Madame Web was an interesting creature, but was really a kind of sage that stayed incognito to the rest of the world, hiding her identity by owning a "fortune-teller" store. Still, she was important to the world.

As aforementioned, Madame Web was neither evil or good. You see, she was a "balance" to the world. She aimed for complete balance, making the world a complete peace. While it seemed abnormal, it was possible; just… difficult.

As time passed, she passed, too, metaphorically speaking. She became older and she needed help to restore this balance. This is a great place to bring up her apprentice, _Spiderman_.

Madame Web preferred to work alone. Sure, she needed help as she aged, but she still felt young! Still, it was life and death, chaos or no chaos, etc. As much as she hated it, she eventually became Spiderman's master. She taught him how to really protect New York, what was right and wrong, and how to unleash a true Spider's powers. And, soon, Madame Web became a teacher, rather than fighting alongside Spiderman.

Soon, her job as a teacher would be done, and she would slowly wither and die…

That was that, it was time to dig into retirement funds! It was time to write that memoir she always wanted to do! It was time to rest…to sleep and-

Hm?

Eh?

Oh?

Ah!

Wha?

Impossible!

She now sat upright. _What is this…this disturbance?_ She thought for a while. She felt a strong distraction. But what…what could it be? There it was again! Stronger this time! She pondered, but could find no excuse. What was this…?

And, as light as day, she could sense him…she could sense him… It was time… It was time.

"Ohhh," she gasped

"Madame Web? Was that you?" Spiderman was a few feet from her, he had just arrived, due to Madame Web's mysterious calling. Meaning, he had sensed that something was going on. Madame Web had always called this sensation_ "Spidersense."_

"Ohhh…Spiderman…"

"Yes, Madame Web, I'm right here."

Silence.

"Madame Web?"

"That balance, Spiderman, something wrong is with the balance."

"Well, what's wrong with it?"

More silence.

"Madame Web?"

"The balance is shifting. There's something wrong. Something…"

"Well, what is it?"

Even more silence.

"Madame Web, wake up!"

"He's here…"

"Who's here?"

One last silence.

"Lady, this is not a game!"

"Spiderman… the Second One is here."


	6. Chapter 5

START TAPE: TAPE 3

Date Deleted

T: Hello. How are we doing this morning?

-10 Second Interval-

A: Excuse me, I'm just…

-5 Second Interval-

T: Are you sick? The doctors advise me that you are well with your physical nutrition.

A: I'm fine. I'm fine!

T: Well then…excuse me…

-10 Second Interval-

T: Excuse if I'm sounding rough, I just want to help-

A: It's not you…it's me.

T: Would you like to explain?

-5 Second Interval-

A: My headache is returning.

T: Please, tell me why you are in this panic.

A: It' just that…After we talked the other day. Remembering all these painful memories is…well, painful.

T: I understand, but you must understand that remembering these memories will ultimately help in the end.

-15 Second Interval-

T: Perhaps we should postpone this session.

-10 Second Interval-

T: Very well, we shall suspend then.

-10 Second Interval-

T: Suspend

END TAPE: TAPE 3

* * *

START TAPE: TAPE 4

Date Deleted

T: Hello

A: Hello

T: Did you take the pills?

A: Yes.

T: You look better tonight.

A: Thank you. And I remembered what happened the night of the Storm, too.

T: That's good. Would you care to discuss it?

A: As long as you say this will help me.

T: It will, I promise.

A: Okay.

T: Now, tell me about it…

Still in shock from the bolt, Robert tried to make it too his room. He was just too dizzy. The room seemed to be spinning, or was it he that was spinning?

"Rob, did you finish washing the car?" His father called.

"Yeah…" he managed to call back. His father had said something else, but right now, he could not handle anything else. After climbing the stairs (which was very painful) he finally arrived at his room, locking his door. He jumped face-down on his bed.

"Ahhh, what a relief," he mumbled. The weird thing was, though, he shouldn't have felt any pain. He checked himself for injuries, scratches, but nothing, nothing at all. That night, he forced himself to replenish his energy. Something was odd, however. He did not feel like…he should feel. Eventually, he fell asleep and had the weirdest of dreams. He saw himself on the road again, sitting in the same "monk" position he was before. He seemed to be looking at something, but couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. What was it? It was so small, yet, powerful.

And, then, out of nowhere;

BOOM! This time, he was prepared for the lighting. He did not get frightened, and he could actually see what was getting struck by the lightning.

And in the bright lights, he saw what seemed to be a…

T: Well?

-10 Second Interval-

T: You must go on.

A: My head is starting to hurt again.

T: Please, do not retreat. This is the only way to save yourself.

A: Ow…

T: You must go on. Go on!

-20 Second Interval-

T: Are you better?

A: I think so.

T: Ok.

- 5 Second Interval-

T: What did you see in your dreams?

A: A…A… _Spider_

A spider. An arachnid; a poor eight-legged figure getting struck by lightening. He immediately woke up from his dream in a drench of shivering sweat. What had just happened?

-15 Second Interval-

A: Well?

-5 Second Interval-

T: Oh…. You did well.

A: Thank you.

T: Perhaps we should postpone.

A: Well, I am feeling nauseas.

T: Very well then… let us suspend

A: Thank you.

END TAPE: TAPE 4

* * *

  
It may be too much to ask for a review, but still... Can any silent readers come out and review. Anonymous reviews are now acceptable.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review(s), guys. It's really appreciated and please, if you're reading this, leave a review, whether it be anonymous or not.

All rights reserved to the guys who make Spiderman.

** And, also, I want to introduce _Spiderboy_, the main character, who's also Subject "A."**

Spiderboy: Hiya

Me: You're not Spiderboy yet, get back in the words!

On with the story!

* * *

As hard as life was (with being the protector of the city and trying to pay your rent), Spiderman tried his best at succeeding in his life. Of course, it wasn't easy. He was always distracted on his way to work, he was always called on in the middle of his dates; nevertheless, you get the point. Spiderman was both a busy fellow in his human and Superhero life. It was very difficult. And, now, with this "Second One" nonsense, it made his life even more difficult.

After a restless two hours, Spiderman hurried to his job, a photographer at the Daily Bugle. As always, he "swung" to work. He had always said, "Why waste powers if you have them." He had only swung a few blocks when his first disturbance of the day arrived.

Unfortunately, his enemy had the element of surprise.

"PWAA!" Almost out of nowhere, some kind of smart bomb exploded a few yards away. He lost his balance and landed on a roof.

"What the-" he mumbled. Where had that come from? He looked around, looked up, and looked through his mind. He found nothing from looking around or up, but he could sense something with his mind. He could feel the enemy. But where?

Where was it…? Immediately, he sensed something horrible, and quickly jumped. He felt the bomb explode right under him. Gunshots chased after him, and he continued to sprint and to jump faster. He jumped building after building, but he still felt the gunshots and bombs so close to him. Finally, he decided to make some progress.

As quick as he could, he shot a web on one of the bombs. Direct hit! He used the web like a rope, keeping a distance from him and the web. He kept swinging the web around him, until the time was right. He let go of the web, and the web/bomb seemed to land on the enemy behind him. Smoke covered the area, making it difficult to see anything. He could see the figure get up; Spiderman got in a fighting stance, slightly nervous, but ready for anything. Unfortunately, he was not ready for this.

What he saw was a human, staring into space. Spiderman neared it. As he thought, it was anything but human. As he neared it, the "human's" head fell off!

"Spiderman! How do you like my new toy?" Spiderman turned his head to see the Kingpin, in some kind of mini-helicopter.

Great.

"Your toy?"

"That's right, it was working very fine until you had to destroy it…" Spiderman realized that this "human robot" was the one chasing him. Spiderman was dumbfounded.

"What do you want, chubby, I got things to do; why don't you do something in your life, as well?" Spiderman had always played fun with Kingpin, including calling him names like "chubby." After all, Kingpin was…obese.

"Ah, but I have, my nemesis. In fact, I've done something that'll have the whole world at my knees."

"What makes you think I care?"

"OOOOH, aren't we a little touchy. I'd love to punch your brain out of your head, but I have some work to do." With that, he hovered out of the area in his mini-helicopter. Spiderman did not put much care to what Kingpin had said, but he still felt as if it was important. Who knows, perhaps it had something to do with this Second One. No, he laughed at himself, _that _was a long shot.

* * *

TAPE START: TAPE 5

Date Deleted

T: Welcome.

A: Hello.

T: Did you remember anything new?

Though, he had become accustomed to Brint, he did not fully trust him. He asked too many specific questions; after all, Brint had told him that this was for him, for him to remember. He said he was just a guide, but he always seemed to ask about specific questions.

T: I was thinking about the spider you mentioned…

A: Why must you talk about the Spider, I thought you said this was about me!

T: It is about you. Do not assume just because I ask about this Spider, I am trying to help you recover your memory to the fullest, nothing else…

-5 Second Interval-

A: Whatever.

T: Very well, let us talk about something else.

-10 Second Interval-

T: Would you like to talk about any specific people?

A: Well, I was thinking of this girl recently.

T: So you'll go on?

A; I guess so.

T: Then let me make an adjustment.

END TAPE: TAPE 5

TAPE TRANSITION: TAPE 5 to TAPE 6


	8. Author's Note

Looking back at my story….

I write like a fourth grader.

Story is cancelled until further notice. Thanks to Country Gurl for my only review and thanks for complimenting a terrible story. You rock!

Adios Amigos.


End file.
